1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for efficient network bandwidth utilization in a distributed processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A network administrator is often tasked with maintaining the health and integrity of a distributed processing system and its associated network and endpoints. Network administrators may rely on a variety of system management tools to help automate and perform tasks such as, performing health checks for the entire network, collecting inventory of endpoint devices of the network, and delivering and managing updates to systems across an enterprise utilizing the network. In a system with hundreds or even thousands of endpoints, managing execution of these tasks and determining when to perform the tasks may be a time consuming and complex task in and of itself for the network administrator.